


Let Me Go

by pyrosgf



Series: Plotbunny Graveyard - Where Ideas Go To Die [1]
Category: Hanson, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little plotbunny died fairly quick.  I was going to use it for the first Tommy Big Bang if I'd signed up, but I didn't and so it's been collecting dust for a while.  Originally I think I'd wanted them to hook up once more for old time's sake, but who knows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

_So let me go_  
You don’t need me baby  
Stop holdin on the way you are  
Don’t you know I'm no good for you  
And it’ll only break your heart  
If you don’t let me go 

It had been a coon’s age since Tommy had walked out of his life. He never in a million years thought he’d see him again. A million and one if you’d told him the occasion would come via a concert. They were playing the same gig. He didn’t even know Tommy was still playing music, or maybe he suspected, but he would’ve figured Tommy would still be in the punk scene. 

Taylor could still remember Tommy’s face the first time he’d seen him and the image changed too quickly to the image of that same face the day Tommy walked out of his life. Tommy thought he was doing something big, pushing Taylor away for all the right reasons. He wanted Taylor to pursue college. Taylor laughed at it now, college when you’d grown up playing in a boy band with your brothers sounded like a pipedream. And it was. It wasn’t six months after Tommy had left that he’d met Natalie. Only a blink of an eye later when she told him she was pregnant and it was his. 

Taylor never imagined his life would be like this; almost thirty, married, with a houseful of kids. Yeah, he loved his kids, but in all of his dreams about his future every one had included Tommy. Taylor shook his head, the past melting away and the present walking right toward him. Tommy had changed, Taylor noted, he looked like he finally found his place. If only they could’ve shared that place.


End file.
